


So Let Me Take a Try

by TehChouHenshins (TehChou)



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehChou/pseuds/TehChouHenshins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kengo is just trying to get some work done, but Shun won't stop moping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Let Me Take a Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terrierlee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Terrierlee).



> Got a request for Kengo/Shun! I HOPE IT'S WHAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR SOBS

“It's lonely,” Shun says, sadly, from his place sprawled out on his back, the pink bulk of his pillow squished in his arms.

“What is,” Kengo asks, not looking up from his coding.

“I miss Miu,” he says, not quite a non-sequitur. Kengo doesn't reply.

Five minutes later and Shun has managed an impressive twenty-three deep sighs. It's a wonder he hasn't passed out from over-oxygenation.

“Can't you try and be a little more quiet,” Kengo mutters, mostly to himself, and switches on his earphones into a soothing haze of sound.

He glances over his shoulder. Shun is curled up on his side.

He looks again three minutes later and Shun is still on his side, and he's stroking his pillow and gazing at it with soulful, mourning eyes.

The third time Kengo looks, he gives up and slams his headphones onto the table, standing up out of his chair.

“That's it,” he says, standing over him. “Get up. You can't keep doing this. Or at least you can't keep doing it here.”

Shun looks up at him and his eyes are suspiciously wet. Kengo blows a breath out through half-pursed lips and he rubs a hand over his forehead. After a long moment, he sits down gingerly next to him. Shun is his friend, and this is obviously bothering him. He should try. . . something. Whatever.

“Er,” Kengo says, and then he's being bowled over as Shun wraps his giant arms around him and squishes him to his chest. “Will you-- get off, no, stop, _get off_.” He shoves him, and though it's no where near hard enough to budge him, Shun winds up letting him go anyways, looking impossibly more wounded. Kengo clutches a hand to his chest and catches his breath.

“Sorry,” Shun says, and hugs his knees. It's kind of ridiculous coming from someone so obviously large.

There's a very long, very awkward pause.

“Look, you, you probably just miss the sex,” Kengo finally says and immediately wants to bury his head in the sand as Shun makes a scandalized noise in the back of his throat.

“We never-- We didn't--”

Kengo forgets his embarrassment for a moment to give him a weird look.

“You didn't?”

Shun shakes his head.

“Oh,” Kengo says.

“Neither have I,” he blurts, when the silence grows too long again. “Listen, maybe you just need to get your mind off her,” he adds, to get the hovering sound of _that_ confession out of the air. “Find someone else for awhile.”

“I would never,” Shun says.

“You might have to,” Kengo replies. “Look, stop thinking about it,” he says, when Shun's face does something complicated and pained. “Just, look, I--

“Why don't we try it out,” he finishes. Shun gives him a startled look and Kengo stares at the ground before him, studying the matte texture of a seamless surface. “Maybe it will help you stop moping.”

“Kengo,” Shun says, but his arms slowly come relaxed, hands dropping to his sides as his legs spread out before him. “You-- No, of course you mean it.” He grins, and it's a small thing, but it's better than he was before. “I guess it's all right if it's a friend.”

“Yeah,” Kengo says, and takes a deep breath.

The next few moments are an awkward tangle of limbs; Kengo winds up bumping his head into Shun's elbow, and Shun makes a strange noise and has to check him for injury before they can continue.

“Stop,” he says. “It's alright. I'm alright.”

And then he's straddling his thighs, Shun supporting himself on his splayed palms.

“Your hair looks like hers,” he says, lips twisted. Kengo gives him his most unimpressed look.

“Shut up and lie back,” he replies, and lays a hand against his chest. It's unyielding beneath his palm, completely unlike his own. His fingers curl a little, digging in and Shun's lips twitch, his hand coming up to rest against his. “Seriously,” he says, swallowing a little as their eyes catch. “You have to lie back down. This isn't going to work if you don't.”

Shun waggles his eyebrows at him, and Kengo sees it coming a moment too late as Shun's arm come up around him, pulling him in closer. Kengo has a half a moment to prepare himself and then Shun's mouth is on his, big and warm and surprisingly not terrible.

“There,” he says, pulling back. “Now it's proper.”

Kengo forces his eyes back open, and shoves him in the chest.

“ _Lie down_ ,” he repeats and this time, Shun listens.

Kengo's hands find the buckle of his belt, skating over his stomach. Shun hisses, twitching away from his touch. Kengo frowns, tries again, but the same thing happens. He tries a lighter touch, and Shun _squeaks_ , like a chew toy and his hand finds the discarded pillow, smacking it abusively against the ground.

“God, you're just, would you stop _squirming_ for one second!” Kengo snaps at him.

“I can't help it, it tickles!”

Kengo gets a handle on his hips and pushes him down with one firm shove. Shun lets out a strange sound, but he subsides, blinking. His eyes are glazed and Kengo has no idea what _that's_ about, but it's not important right now.

His pants unbuckle with ease now that he's not fighting him, his shirt tails coming loose. There's a curl of dark hair hanging over the edge of his briefs, sticking through the cotton. Kengo puts a hand over it and it's springy, soft to the touch. He swallows, thick in his throat and lets his hand skate lower, pressing down firm with confidence he doesn't feel over the bulk of him.

Shun whimpers. Kengo glances up at him, and his lips are twisted, open, and his brows are furrowed; he looks almost pained. Kengo ducks his head again, because it's more than he needs to think about, a break in his concentration, and he rubs a thumb over where he can feel the head of Shun's cock instead. He gets a grip on him, pushing his underwear away, arm working as he jerks him dry. Shun's head thunks back against the ground and his arms squeeze around his pillow, denting it flat. His legs come up, until his feet are laying flat against the ground and he's straining, the muscles in his stomach jumping and it's--

Kengo reaches out his free hand to touch it, and Shun _shouts_ and he's coming, splashing against the back of Kengo's hand. He doesn't let got for a moment, keeps working, because the way he's still moving, the aftershocks running through him, are kind of fascinating.

Eventually though, he stills, hand flopping against the tile as he lets out one last contented groan. Kengo sits up slowly, and wipes his hand on his pants. Shun doesn't even seem to notice. His entire body is limp, legs pointed open. Kengo slowly climbs off of him, until he's seated on the ground, legs a little unsteady.

“Mmf,” Shun says, flapping a hand towards him, catching on his pants leg. Kengo bats him away.

“No, it's alright, I don't—” He says, and it's even mostly true.

Mostly. Kengo shifts until the pressure on his cock is less insistent.

“'S good manners,” Shun says, but Kengo shakes his head again and Shun subsides.

He dares to bury a hand in Shun's hair, stroking a little, and reveling in the sharp texture. Shun makes a soft, contented sound, and it doesn't take long before he's drifted off, fingers and eyelid twitching like he's trying to salute him in his sleep. Kengo huffs out a silent laugh where he can't see, and he heaves himself to his feet, tottering back to his desk and leaving him snoring contentedly, with his pillow still laying against his chest.


End file.
